


Ooh Barracuda!

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Song Association [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Flirts, F/M, Gen, Mutual Objectification, Pre-Relationship, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Darcy Lewis ditches the sweaters for a good cause. Bucky Barnes is a sucker for a dame with curves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Song Association [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666756
Comments: 35
Kudos: 377





	Ooh Barracuda!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in 2000's Charlie's Angels. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-I1NmPhEhk

**_🎶 Ooh, Barracuda! 🎶_ **

Heads turn as Darcy Lewis walks past. Gone are her trademark comfy sweaters and clunky boots. Instead she’s a wearing an almost work appropriate [blue-grey dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.huffpost.com%2Fgen%2F1645357%2Fthumbs%2Fo-KAT-DENNINGS-570.jpg&t=MDAwYWI4OTViZTgzYjljMDViZDVkNjRmZjEyNGY1YzI0NzUzOTgzMixpRW9IM2Q2VA%3D%3D&b=t%3A2OWWx2kDS5Blao1G68H3pQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffreudensteins-monster.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612776556175228928%2Ffreudensteins-monster-ooh-barracuda&m=1) paired with stilettos with glossy red soles that match her lipstick. The men gathered in the common room almost fall out of their chairs (Clint succeeds) in an effort to keep watching the wiggle in her walk as she nears the end of the hallway.

When she gets to the end of the hall she turns but only manages to take two steps before one of her ankles wobbles and she stumbles.

A loud record scratch startles them all out of their trances.

“Wait, that music wasn’t in my head?” Barnes mumbles, glancing at the ceiling as Clint rights himself, Steve, blushing, looks down at his tablet, and Tony steps into the hallway smirking as Darcy swears at her shoes.

“Short-and-stacked, how many times have I told you not to highjack JARVIS in order to make a dramatic entrance. Only I’m allowed to do that.”

“It’s motivational, Iron Ass,” Darcy huffs. “I gotta be able to walk in these damn things by 11.”

“What happens at 11?”

“Pepper has a meeting with Dr I’m-a-tortured-academic-slash-whiny-incel Smith. I took an intro science class with him at Culver,” she continues before Tony could ask. “He totally tried to coerce me into sleeping with him to get a better grade and my complaints didn’t go anywhere because the asshole had tenure. He’s the reason I was six credits short and had to intern with Jane - not that it all didn’t work out for the best. But now,” she rants, stomping back to her starting point barefoot, shoes in hand, “After years of trashing Jane’s work, he thinks he can come here looking to scam grant money out of Pepper for a project he totally stole from one of his female grad students? I don’t think so!”

“If this guy’s such a sleaze, what’s with getup?” Tony asks. “Don’t you maybe wanna bring that neckline up a bit?”

“He can’t handle all this,” she retorts, gesturing at her everything.

“I doubt any man could, doll. But I’d be willing to give it the old college try,” Bucky mutters under his breath, smirking even as Steve elbows him in the ribs.

“He’s totally intimidated by strong, confident, overtly sexual women; he only ever propositioned the frumpy, mousy girls because those were the only type of women he felt he could manipulate.”

“You were mousy?” Clint scoffs earning a middle finger in reply. 

“Between me and Pepper - and Nat if she gets back in time - we’re going to destroy him,” Darcy vows with a feral grin as she put her heels back on.

“Fair enough,” Tony mutters into his coffee as he gets the hell out of Darcy’s way. He turns to his teammates and snorts. While Steve and Clint are pointedly not staring at her ass, Barnes has repositioned his chair for a better view. 

“Let’s go again, JARVIS!”

**_🎶 Ooh, Barracuda! 🎶  
_ **

  


It takes her a few tries but once she completes a full circuit of the hallway without stumbling the boys cheer. Darcy laughs; each of them is holding up a perfect score, be it on a tablet, phone, or hologram.

“Thanks guys. Wish me luck!”

“Knock ‘em dead, doll.”

“But not literally!” Tony calls out as she summons the elevator. “Legal will have a few things to say if that rack gives the old perv a heart attack.”

“No promises!”

“Christ… what a way to go,” Bucky sighs wistfully.

Steve shakes his head at his best friend. “Put us all out of our misery and ask the girl out, Buck.”

“What’s a dame like that,” he replies, gesturing to the elevator with a metal thumb, “want with a guy like me?”

“Bucky!”

All four heads turn at the sound of Darcy’s voice, three immediately turn back and stare at the ceiling rather than get a damn near x-rated view of their favourite lab manager’s assets as she leans out of the elevator.

“Uh, yeah?” Bucky stammers, unable to look away.

“How quickly can you get changed into your murdersassin get up? I might wanna have this guy wetting himself as he gets escorted from the building.”

“I can be up in five.”

“Make it ten. Wait outside, arms folded, and just glare at him. Okay?”

“Whatever you want, doll,” he swears as he makes his way over to her, drawn in like a goddamn magnet. “And, uh, maybe after you’ve broken this guy… I can take you to lunch?”

Bucky swears she almost looks disappointed.

“You couldn’t have asked me that _before_ I got dressed up like a walking wet dream?”

Bucky blushes at her crass words, leaning against the elevator door as his mind wanders. “You know what I dream about? The first day I met you. You were wearing that blue fuzzy sweater that made your eyes look electric, and you had your feet up on your desk - no shoes and pretzels all over your socks, humming away to whatever was playing on your headphones. Except in my dreams you're on my couch and I get to sit next to you.”

“What are we watching?” Darcy asks, blushing.

“No idea what you’re watching, doll. I’m always watching you.” Bucky smirks as Darcy’s blush spreads all the way down to her ample chest. “So that’s the girl I dream about. But if you wanted to bring this whole maneater shtick to the bedroom once in a while, I wouldn’t say no.”

Just like that the blush is gone, replaced by an ice queen stare.

“Not until the third date, sergeant.”

“Hmm?”

Darcy gives him a gently shove and Bucky steps back allowing the elevator doors to close.

“Third date,” she repeats with a wink before she’s gone from his sight.

He hears a muffled “Jarvis” and then “Barracuda” starts playing again. He chuckles and leans against the closed doors with a love-struck sigh. He stills when he glances up and sees the other three staring at him holding up scorecards that aren’t nearly as complimentary as Darcy’s. He flips them the (metal) bird and practically floats back to his room; He’s got a date with Darcy Lewis.


End file.
